A Butler with Cruches
by Tepig Gal
Summary: Subaru breaks her foot and has to live with Jirou and Kureha until she feels better. Can her identity remain a secret? Can her true gender be hidden for an entire month? Find out in this not-so-amazing fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Sharing a WHAT with WHO!

**I noticed there are barely any Mayo Chiki writers and so here's my own little story.**

Jirou screamed in pain as he his sister, Kureha, pummelled him with her finishing move.

"And that's my good morning brother!" cheerfully smiled Kureha Sakamachi.

"Well, you're lively this morning." sighed Jirou Sakamachi as he wiped blood from his nose.

This blood wasn't caused by the attacks, in fact, Jirou's body was actually quite tough, it had to be or he would definitely be joining his deceased father. Jirou suffered Gynophia, (a fear of females). He lives with his sister alone. His father passed away and his mum is a pro wrestler who is travelling around the world.

"Jirou, you can go back to bed, it's the holidays! I'm going to visit Narumi and Usami. Bye!" Kureha reminded as she left for her friends house.

Jirou sighed and went back to bed. He tried to get some sleep but was interrupted by a phone call.

_Ugh... What now? Suzutski? Better not answer it... _

Jirou looked at his phone and slipped back into bed. The ringing didn't stop though..

_SHUT UP! Oh fine, I'll just have to answer it..._

"Ahh... Jirou-chan!"

"Eh? Jirou-chan?"

Suzutski chuckled as she began to speak more, "Oh Jirou! Well. Anyway, you realise it's the holidays... Well... Subaru-"

_Something happened to Konoe?! _

Jirou clenched his fists.

"Subaru had an accident. I am afraid she'll have to stay with you for a while..."

"WHAAAAAAT?! How does that have anything to do with- SUZUTSKI? HELLO? Ugh" Jirou sighed as he reached out of bed to get properly clothed when the doorbell rang.

_I hope it's not those stupid girlscout cookies again... Those girls just dont give up!_

Jirou headed downstairs and answered the door wearing nothing but his boxers and a plain white T-shirt. Jirou's mouth hung in surprise to find an injured Subaru in cruches and a butler uniform.

"Jirou, please. Please let me-"

"What happened?!" asked Jirou in concern.

"I was on duty, guarding my lady and I... I sli-slipped... " quietly answered Subaru, blushing.

Jirou smiled with a sigh and carried Subaru in. He placed her on the couch and got her some cola.

"Th-thanks"

"So, why did you come here?"

"Well, it was too hard to get around milady's big mansion. I was having a hard time so she sent me here." she blushed

_That doesn't really sound like a good reason..._

"But, just because I have a minor injury on my foot doesn't mean I won't help out! I'll do chores and everything!"

"No! You'll get worse if you don't rest! Please Konoe! Just rest for once, lay back and relax. It's alright, think of this as a favour."

"A favour? I never thought of that..." drabbled on Subaru.

Suddenly, they both heard a loud thump from upstairs. Subaru slightly screamed in pain.

"What was that?" Subaru said.

"I'll check..."

Upstairs, Jirou found Kureha knocked out on the floor. He carried her in his arms and put her next to Subaru.

"What happened to her?"

"I think she passed out. It's probably from seeing you in cruches... Dont worry,"

"Me? Is it really that shocking?"

_Well, if you saw your crush in cruches you'd probably react like that too._

"Um... I think I'll get an ice pack for her,"

"S-Suba-Subaru-san!"

"Oh, Kureha-chan! I was so worried."

"R-really?! I mean, sorry..."

"That's alright. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah..."

_Hey! I'm here too guys!_

"But why are you here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm going to be staying with you for a while."

"G-great! You can burrow my clothes! Onii-san's, too!"

"Ehhh?!"

"Well, she's right you know... You can't just wear that butler uniform all the time."

"Besides, you looked good as a girl that one time..."

"T-thanks? I think..."

"Well, you'll also need a room!"

"How bout mine?"

"It's a bit small, Kureha... I guess you'll have to stay with me..."

"With J-j-jirou?!" Subaru blushed as they got out a futon and took it upstairs.

**Well, that's this chapter! Sorry about all this stupid talking... If you want more then review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Please come out!

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Jirou," Kureha began.

"Yeah, what is it sis?" 

"Umm... I've been meaning to ask.. You're barely wearing ANYTHING!"

"EH?! WHAT?!" Jirou flinched and went to his room to change realising why Subaru blushed so much.

He changed into denim jeans and a blue shirt. When he went back downstairs, Konoe was twiddling her thumbs.

"Jirou-kun!" Konoe grinned.

"Y-yeah?" Jirou stammered in reply.

" You changed!"

"Yeah well... Sorry," murmered Jirou

"For what?"

"Nevermind... Anyway,umm... How's your foot? Do you like your part of my room?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't gotten the chance to go up yet." Konoe answered back with a blush at the mention of the fact that they were sharing a room.

Jirou wondered why she was blushing while he took Subaru's bags upstairs. Konoe waited, eager to see her room.

When Jirou came downstairs, he decided to help Subaru up the stairs.

"J-jirou.." Konoe groaned.

"K-kone! Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Suddenly, they fell over, Jirou on top of Subaru. Subaru blushed deeply.

"J-jirou-k-kun!" Konoe screamed in pain.

Kureha heard the scream and rushed to find Konoe and Jirou at the stairs, very close together.

"A-are you kissing?!" Kureha bursted out as she rushed to her room and locked the door, crying.

"Kureha! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Jirou said as he got up and struggled to open the door.

"Thanks Jirou-kun..." Konoe tried to grin as she was helped up.

"You're welcome,"

Jirou, as much as he hated to, called Suzutsuki and told her about what happened.

"But Konoe is okay now though." he ended.

"I'll be there soon. Hand the phone to Subaru, I need to talk to... him,"

Jirou nodded and watched Subaru's expression grow with amazement.

Eventually, Subaru gave the phone back to Jirou and tried once again to convince Kureha to get out.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Suzutsuki let herself in.

"Ah, Subaru, Jirou. This is Kureha's room right?"

"Yeah," they replied at the same time with a frown.

"Listen Kureha-neechan,"

"Kana-chan?"

"Kureha, it's just that, you see. Jirou is... IN LOVE WITH SUBARU!"

"EH?!"

**To be honest, I already know I'm bad with endings and cliff hangers. Thanks for the review Random Guy. I hope this chapter answered your question. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
